1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for circulating and cleaning coins such as medals used in game machines or the like.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, in a game location wherein a plurality of game machines 1 such as a slot machine operated by coins or medals are set up in line as shown in FIG. 3, there is a coin circulating system comprising a coin supply conveyer 2 extended along and above the line of game machine for supplying coins to the individual game machines, a coin collecting conveyer 3 extended along and below the line of game machines for collecting coins from each game machine to a coin collecting vessel (not shown), and a vertical coin transporting duct or lifter operatively connected between the coin collecting vessel and the coin supply conveyer for returning coins from the coin collecting vessel to the coin supply conveyer.
Such a conventional coin circulating system requires high cost equipment and much maintenance in order to ensure a smooth supply of medals to each of the game machines without jamming of the medals in the coin supply and collecting conveyers.
Furthermore, the medals collected in the collecting vessel are usually cleaned by use of a separate cleaning device. Such a cleaning operation is generally performed after closing time of the game location, so that operators of the cleaning device are compelled to work for an extended hour after the closing time of the game location.